Lindsay Blaisdel
Being a teenager is hard enough, but for Lindsay Blaisdel it was harder. Born on June 7, 1966, her parents were Matthew Blaisdel and Claudia Barrows. Lindsay was left alone in the care of Matthew's mother, after Claudia's breakdown in 1979 (see Claudia's bio). When Matthew came home in 1981, he tried to rebuild his family. He picked up Lindsay, and convinced Claudia, who had been released as an outpatient, to come home and start anew. All three tried, but tensions were stressed. Lindsay often turned to her friends, Tania and Chris, and to her "uncle" Walter Lankershim. At first, Lindsay felt misunderstood and stigmatized because of her mother's illness. She refused to visit her in a sanitarium, because she was afraid of the place and felt unsure among other patients. Later, when Christopher, a boy she fancied a little, tried to kiss her and she opposed, he called her "crazy as her mother". Heartbroken Lindsay took her mother's car and drove off crying. When her scared parents tried to find her, she sought comfort in her favorite "uncle". Walter convinced her to talk with her parents. Finally, Claudia and Matthew took their daughter from Walter's work place and the whole family came home together. While driving home, Lindsay and Claudia talked heart-to-heart. They seemed to establish this special mother-daughter bond, that Lindsay always missed and needed. Shy and fragile Lindsay was also shattered when she eavesdropped her parents' conversation about her being conceived before Claudia and Matthew got married. After checking out her birth certificate in school archive, she was confirmed it was true. Lindsay started to think that her father and mother got married just because they were expecting a baby and she feelt responsible for their unhappy life together. Finally she talked about it with Matthew, crying she is a "bastard". Matthew explained Lindsay that he married Claudia because he loved her, not because she was pregnant. He comforted her and showed her a lot of love. Matthew and Walter became engrossed in striking their first hit in the oil fields, and Claudia took a job at a bookstore, leaving little time for Lindsay. Also, Lindsay had a crush on Steven Carrington since he visited the Blaisdel family in their house. In the bookstore she accidentally saw her mother and Steven touching hands and planning a rendezvous. After Steven left, Lindsay asked her mother about it and she saw that Claudia was lying. The girl started to suspect that the relationship between Claudia and Steven was something more than friendship. Knowing the hour and a place of their date, Lindsay asked Christopher to drive her there, so she could see if it's true. After she saw her mother with Steven acting as a couple, she felt shattered and betrayed. When Claudia's affair with Steven was exposed during Blake Carrington's trial, Claudia feared that Matthew would take Lindsay away from her so she left town with her daughter. Unfortunately, they both had an accident with Claudia's car and they were transported to hospital. Lindsay was uninjured so while Claudia was recovering, Matthew took Lindsay and fled to South America, away from her mother. Lindsay was killed shortly after in a car accident in Peru. Photo Gallery Lindsaycredit.jpg|Katy Kurtzman's credit for episodes 4 and 5 Lindsaycreditbis.jpg|Katy Kurtzman's credit for the rest of season 1 Lindsay.jpg 9fdac374b4af124125edf4ed03a59bca.jpg|Lindsay is ready to party lindsay phone.png|Lindsay eavesdropping a phonecall Category:The Carrington family